The One
by C.F Ryan2
Summary: America is one of The Elite. One of five girls competing for Prince Maxon's heart, and the crown. But when the competition heats up, can America keep her cool? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SELECTION OR THEIR CHARACTERS! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So this is my first story! And my first chapter! Sorry for any wrong spellings/improper grammar! I may take a little while to update with yearly testing coming up! By the way…I usually get lots of homework! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SELCTION TRILOGY OR THEIR CHARACTERS! Thanks! And enjoy! I will also try to do different POVs which is point of view. For instance, instead of doing America I might do Maxon!**

**America:**

My black kitten heels tapped as I walked down the hall. I opened the door to my room when all of a sudden…

"Mer, wait!" I turned to see Aspen. Oh dear lord what would I tell him? "We need to talk! Give me a chance," he called.

"Aspen…we do need to talk," I replied, "about us. It can't work. We can't work. I-I, I love Maxon." It took me a second to say that. I had no control in saying that. It wasn't my mind, but my heart. I loved Maxon Schreave.

He just looked at me. He said nothing. His eyes began to tear. In fact, they swelled with them. Until one by one they slid off his cheek and unto the floor.

"Mer…what do you see in him? You can't possibly love him. He is stuck up and rude. He doesn't lov-"

"Aspen. Stop it! I love him. He loves me. Just be happy for me! Okay?" I practically screamed. And I stormed off into my room, hoping Maxon would come. I sat on my bed for about 20 minutes until I heard a knock on the door. I had tugged my ear at dinner. He had tugged back.

"Come in!" I called. There, standing in the doorway was the man I loved, Maxon Schreave. His blonde hair fell perfectly, and his bright blue eyes met my brown. I raced into the arms he held out for me. I could stay there for hours, days, years.

"I missed you," I said.

"Well you were safe while I was in New Asia." He replied.

"Like three rebel attacks is safer than your little vacation to New Asia!" He laughed at that. His laugh, his smile- I could watch them on replay and never get tired of them.

We looked into each other's eyes, and before I knew it we were kissing. "I love you Maxon Schreave." I said.

"I love you America Singer," he replied.

* * *

**Maxon:**

I loved America Singer. I had made my choice, I was just afraid she hadn't made hers. I said goodnight and left her room. I hoped I wouldn't meet my father along the way. If he saw me exit America's room, I might as well kiss my life goodbye.

"Maxon, what were you doing in America's room?" Of course.

"Nothing Sir, nothing at all. Just making sure she was fine. I was thinking of visiting all of the ladies. After all, we were in New Asia. But I am strangely tired. I think I will-"

"Nonsense. Go visit Lady Kriss."

"But father, I-" I was cut off by him pulling me by the collar of my shirt, practically choking the living daylights out of me.

"I have told you before and I will tell you again, Lady America will not be a good decision. I know you were lying straight through your teeth, now you will pay." I was shaking. What would he do to me, and even worse, America?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the second chapter! Enjoy! Review, follow, and fav to hear more!**

**America:**

I was awakened by a loud banging on the door.

"Just five more minutes, please!" I cried weakly.

"Get up you red haired repulsive piece of trash!" It was the king…King Clarkson. What was he doing? I glanced at the digital clock on my bedside table. It read 1 am. Oh no, this couldn't be good.

"Blind fold her! Now! Make sure she sees nothing until we get to the room. NOW MOVE!" All of a sudden, blackness covered my face, and we progressed down the hall, or at least I thought. I couldn't actually see anything.

I heard a creek. I had guessed it was a door. I was pushed into a room. I heard a crackling fire. Nothing had prepared me for this. I couldn't have been more frightened. Was he going to kill me?

The blind fold was ripped off my face. And to my surprise, more like horror, I saw Maxon. His eyes were also covered in a blind fold. Now I was really scared.

"Get up, Maxon, now!" The king shouted. All of a sudden, out of his pocket came what looked like a case. He pulled out a blue strip which appeared as though it was water. Oh no, please no!

"Wi-ch, wi-ch, wi-ch!" This was practically worse than death. I was seeing the man I loved beaten. Out of nowhere, a thrust of anger rushed through my body. I got up, guards rushing to my side, preparing to push me down. No way in the world would I let that happen.

"Well hello boys!" A nervous smile stretched across my mouth. All of a sudden I picked up the lamp next to me and swung at their heads. They clearly weren't expecting that. They were all knocked out on the floor. _Some security_ _we have here, huh!_ I thought to myself. Next was the king, who hadn't even realized what I had done until I walked up to him.

"This is what you get, you fat rat!" I swung him over the head before he could get a word out. I rushed to Maxon, who was crying in pain.

"Maxon, what has he done? What have I done?" I felt the guilt wash over my pride like the ocean crashing on a sandy beach.

"You saved me America. Y-y-you saved me." He looked like he was about to pass out. I squeezed him tightly. And of course, the worst possible thing in the world happened next.

"Clarkson? CLARKSON!" Queen Amberly. What great timing! "America, Maxon, wha-wha-what happened here?" I could tell she was choking back tears, something I had done very often.

**Maxon:**

America's bravery was something I wasn't planning on seeing. She had saved me. If only she could have saved my mother's feelings.

"I did it, Your Majesty."America said with guilt, her face was red. She stared at me, then at America, then at the guards, next to the blind fold, and back to my father. She rushed over to America and I, hugging us tightly.

"Thank you America, for saving my son, and yourself." She whispered into America's ear. She hugged us so tightly that I was able to hear that. I was thankful that this chaos was all over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Shout out to SelectionLoverForever! Thanks for the great review! Here is chapter 3! And sorry if the Maxon POVs are short they are very awkward for me! And I promise longer chapters! On word two pages are long, but on the website they are short, sorry! I used a reference from The Elite! If you can find it, send me an idea and I will put it into the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**America:**

I woke up the next morning, next to Maxon in the hospital wing. Queen Amberly was sitting soundly asleep in the chair next to mine. She clearly wanted the same thing I wanted for Maxon, safety. Being anywhere near his father was not an option. Of course he had to be. Between interviews, meetings, and living in the same household, they were family.

Maxon's eyes fluttered open.

"America?" His voice was weak and tired. I wasn't surprised.

"Hi Maxon. Are you feeling better?" I had to be careful with my actions and choice of words. The other members of The Elite could walk in at any moment. Queen Amberly also happened to be right next to me.

"Yea, yea I guess. Thanks, abou-"

"Maxon! Oh you poor thing, having to sit with that red haired devil! Oh, only kidding!" Celeste said "jokingly". I couldn't handle that girl for another second. I had my own selection of words I could use for that woman!

"Maxon!" It was Kriss. At least she wasn't like Celeste. However, she was my biggest competition, so I envied her when Maxon gave her a wide toothed smile.

Elise followed in with a large smile as well. The queen began to awaken.

"Girls! It is great to see you. Maxon, had…umm…backed into a table, causing a vase to fall on him. It has left various scars on himself. As you can see, he is recovering nicely. Now, please leave him to rest. America and I will stay to take care of Maxon. We will see you at lunch." _Nice cover,_ I thought to myself. I couldn't help but giggle as each one of the girls left the room.

"Why does she get to stay…?" Celeste muttered to herself. _BECAUSE HE LIKES ME MORE! _I yelled at her in my head. That girl had some serious issues.

"Thank you mother," Maxon said after everyone was gone, "and America. I wanted to thank you about last night. I don't know what I would do without you.

"I will leave you two be." Queen Amberly waved us off and left the room. Finally!

"I couldn't ever think to live a life without you Maxon."

"I wished I had already proposed to you."

"I wish I let you."

We kissed. It burned like a fire from the inside out. I never wanted to let go.

"I love you more than-"

"BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEP!" The rebel alarm sounded. A Bullet flew through the door. I grabbed Maxon's hand and pulled him out of bed. I made sure his ivy came out, and that there was nothing attached to him as we headed for the safe room. It was the same safe room we had went to the last time we were together.

We reached the door and Maxon yanked it open, I shoved it closed. It clicked. We were locked in. The beeping died down, but no one came. I glanced at Maxon, who was asleep in the corner. I shifted over to him, and finished the sentence I had started before,

"I love you more than the moon and back."

"I love you more than mars and back." He was awake.

"I love you more than…Neptune and back." I countered.

"I love you more than…Pluto and back." He finished.

We kissed again, longer than the last. It was slow and heavy. He held me tightly, and I fell asleep in his arms.

"BANG!" There was a hole in the door. I shook Maxon, and he woke up immediately. He put his arm out in front of me, protecting me from what was outside of that door. I was freaking out. We were dead. Was everyone in the palace already dead? Were the people behind the door rebels, or guards?

**Maxon:**

I wasn't letting America die. I held myself in front of her. Collecting all my strength, I prepared to fight what was behind the door.

"BANG!" The door flew open. There was a shadowy figure behind the door.

"I have found them! Alert the king!" It was a guard, just a guard. I held America tightly. She was shaking.

"Its fine. He's just a guard." I read his name.

"Leger, is it? Well thank you Officer Leger. May you escort Lady Signer back to her room? I must find my mother."

"Of course, Your Majesty." He responded. I kissed America tightly one more time. I enjoyed these moments, but they went so fast. Before I knew it, she had gone back into her room.

**America:**

Now I was alone with Aspen, again! Crap!

"Mer, Mer, MER! You can't keep avoiding me! I still have some things to say. You need to listen. Let me persuade you to give me another chance, please."

"No Aspen, no. I tried. I love Maxon, as in the present. I liked you, as in the past. Whatever we had, it wasn't true, because what I feel with Maxon is nothing compared to what I felt with you! Now leave me alone!" I slammed my door in his face. Not one feeling of guilt flew through my mind.

I knew who I wanted.

I knew my choice.

I just had to know his.

**More is coming! And did you find the Elite reference? If so, copy and paste it into the review bar and attach an idea for my next chapter. The first person to get it right gets their idea used first! I will try to use everyone's in future chapters! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! I wrote the part were Aspen comes into the last chapter wrong. So here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy! If you have any ideas for the next chapter just comment! Thanks! Also, Swimchick is the winner! Great job! Just post your idea!**

**America:**

"Lady America! Are you alright?" Anne walked in, followed by Mary, and then Lucy.

"I am fine. We were hiding in the hospital wing safe room." I replied.

"_We_? Do you mean you and Maxon?" Lucy giggled. I suppose she had no idea about the little incident. I nodded. Their eyes beamed up at me. They clearly believed in me. They thought, no, they _knew_, I would win.

"Knock, knock, knock!" A blonde haired head popped in the door. Thank goodness Maxon felt better. I got scared.

"Oh, Your Majesty. So long Lady America!" Mary cheerfully sang and walked at the door. Lucy and Anne followed out.

"They really like you, America." Maxon said. "But I think I know someone who likes you even more."

"Who?" I questioned. Maxon inched closer, our heads touched. We were in the shape of a heart.

"Me." He inched closer and now out lips touched. I threw my arms around his neck, and he threw his arms around my waist. My hands went up to his hair, which was perfect, but I made it messy.

"America?" The door opened slightly. It was Kriss. Crap! Maxon and I separated immediately.

"Hey, Kriss." I said in a melancholy tone. She ran away.

"Kriss, wait!" Maxon called out. I nodded for him to go run after her. He gave me one last kiss and left the room. I plopped on my bed, and dreamed of the day it would just be Maxon and I. I closed my eyes.

"_Maxon? Maxon? Where are you?" The palace was in flames. I ran, search. There was a rebel over Maxon, and a red puddle under him. Someone was shaking me, pulling me. I was sweating. _

"_AHHHHHH!" I screamed._

"_America! America!" _The shaking stopped when I woke up. Maxon was standing over me. It was all a dream. Maxon was alive.

"America I heard you screaming, are you all right?" I nodded, and hugged him tightly. I was glad he was here.

"I thought I lost you. Y-you…you died in my dream."

"I am here now." He kissed me. Best. Wake. Up. Call. Ever.

He laid down next to me, still holding me in his arms. I felt safe, and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to a red rose and a note. It read.

_My Darling,_

_Good morning! I am sorry I couldn't stay. I left at about 5 am and did not wish to wake you. I had some princely duties to attend to. Tugging my ear after breakfast. Love you!_

_XOXOXO,_

_Maxon._

I hugged the note. My maids walked in and drew me my bath. They slipped me into a purplish blue gown that had an empire waist and sweetheart neck line. It was a high-low gown. On my feet were white kitten heels. My hair was in a French braid with a crystal hair band. I felt like royalty.

I made my way down to breakfast, spotting several guards along the way, less than usually. The rebels must have been southerners. My mind wandered into the possibilities of Aspen being dead. Was that good or bad? Would I even miss him? I had Maxon now.

As I walked down the stairs to breakfast I saw Kriss and Maxon talking. She played with her hair, trying to act dumb and pretty. She was acting like Celeste. I threw up in my mouth a little when she threw her arms around Maxon. She kept glancing back at me with a devilish smile. Well two can play at that game.

I made my footsteps sound louder, and pushed my shoulders back. I let my red hair fall down my back perfectly. Maxon stepped away from Kriss and looked at me. Kriss' smile turned into a frown of defeat. Point America!

Maxon waved at Kriss and began walking behind me.

"Hello," he whispered, sending chills down my spine, "you look lovely today."

"You look very handsome yourself." I smiled.

"Did you enjoy the note and the flower?" He asked. I grinned and nodded. I tugged my ear. He snuck a kiss on my cheek secretly and made his way to his seat. I did the same.

**Maxon:**

I never felt the same way with Kriss as I did with America. But I had to try. I couldn't just call off The Selection. As much as I would love to, I couldn't.

I began to eat. My father's eyes bore into the back of my skull. In his world, he just sent two lasers through me. I smiled at America, and looked back at my food. My father frowned. He would never let me pick America, but it was my choice, not his.

"Maxon, I need to see you after breakfast." My father remarked. I frowned, and glanced at America. I mouthed the word sorry.

"Actually, father, I have a date with Lady America."

He frowned.

"After breakfast, Maxon. Understood?"

"No." I responded.

"No? No? Maxon Schreave, I am your father, and the king, you shall do what I say." He responded.

"I will come, after I visit Lady America. Understood, Sir?"

He smiled. "Guards, do teach my dear son a lesson. Don't go easy."

**America:**

Where was Queen Amberly during this entire time?

"No! Don't hurt him, you monsters!" Aspen was one of those guards, and he was wearing a wide toothed smile. I got up and ran across the table. The king pulled my hair which pushed me down into a pancake. He tugged my hair all the way until we rounded a corner.

He slapped me, punched me, then took out the same cane he had whipped Maxon with.

"Wi- ch!" He tried to whip me again, but I grabbed the cane. It just made my cut deeper.

I screamed. I saw Celeste, Kriss, and Elise, yelling to me to grab the handle. They were rooting for me. Yes, even Celeste. I grabbed the handle of the cane, and slipped it out of the kings hand, which set him off balance. I whipped him harder than he whipped. The other Elite cheered me on. But there smiles faded.

"Thought you'd be pretty foxy, did you? Ha-ha, funny. You can't beat me!" Before I knew it he had me at my neck.

"Any last words, Lady America?" He asked, sarcastically.

I took out the whip slowly, making sure he wouldn't realize.

"WI-CH!" The whip was louder and harder. I whipped him across the neck. He fell to the ground. The other Elite girls grew their smiles back. I ran over to Maxon, who had a sword at his throat, and 3 other guards punching and kicking him. Aspen was holding the sword contently.

"WI-CH!" Each guard was bleeding on the floor, including Aspen. I felt no guilt as Maxon and I rushed down to the hospital.

"Nice try!" The king had gotten back up, we were surrounded by guards. Crap. Seriously, where the heck was Queen Amberly? Wait a second, oh no. She couldn't be…Dead? Which Maxon and I basically were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow a lot of you are reading this! Sorry for the cliff hanger! I have a lot of spare time on my hands this weekend so here is chapter 5! Keep reviewing, favoriting, and following for faster updates and longer chapters! Enjoy!**

**America:**

So this is where it ended. I was going to die in the very place that I had grown to love. I couldn't die. Not here, and definitely not now.

There were guns aiming at us, all in a circle. Maxon couldn't save me, and Aspen was one of the guards with his hand on the trigger. So this is what it had come to.

"If you move, or talk, you will die. Is that clear?" The King said.

"No." A bullet flung at my head. Somehow, I dodged it partially doing a backbend. That last one was courtesy of Aspen. Another was aimed at my legs, and I quickly sprang up, pulling the cane out of my pocket. I caned each guard, and Maxon's father. We ran, we ran faster than ever. Maxon began to limp as we made our way closer to the hospital wing.

"It's ok we are almost there." I told him. We were greeted by several doctors who quickly took care of Maxon and I. As soon as we were about to walk out, we were stopped.

"STOP! Orders of the king." A guard yelled. He ran in the opposite direction, greeted by even more guards. We were surrounded, again.

"Well hello there, my little fugitives! Ha-ha! You thought I couldn't-…" He was cut off by a recognizable voice.

"Clarkson, what are you doing? Again! You are trying to kill our son! Why did I ever marry you?" Queen Amberly. _FINALLY! Just a little too late! _I thought to myself. She slapped him harshly.

"All of you! Be gone! You are all fired!" She cried out. The queen then rushed to our sides.

"Are you alright?" We nodded. We told her the entire story. She was absolutely devastated.

"It wasn't like that, Amberly! Don't listen to them." The king said.

"Shut up Clarkson! I can't believe you! All these years!" Queen Amberly began to cry. I had not expected her reaction. How did she never know he was capable of this? Was it her love for him that blinded her eyes of all the bad he had done? Maxon and I had the same idea, and began to mention all the good things in their relationship.

"He picked you, he loves you." I said. The king's eyes beamed with hope. Her crying stopped. She composed herself.

She ran over, pulled Clarkson over to us, and brought the four of us into a large embrace.

We all cried. I truthfully felt sorry for this disaster filled family. How did they ever get like this? We got up. The king was smiling for the first time in years. I finally brought joy to more than just one member of this family. And for once Celeste somewhat likes me. That was very unexpected!

**Maxon:**

Everyone was safe. What would I do now though? Eliminate the rest of The Elite? Would my father even let me? What would my mother think? How would the other Elites feel? Is America ready for this?

"Maxon, I am so sorry! I just, just," My father began to cry. Well that's a first. I nodded, and tears began to fall to the floor, out of everyone, even America.

Just as soon as everyone began to calm down, the other Elite members walked in. They all ran over to hug America, even Celeste, and then me.

The palace was changing, changing just enough for me to become king. Soon, I had to choose my queen.

**America:**

Since when does Celeste act this way? She is probably trying to kiss up to Maxon after clawing me at least 3 times. Kriss ran over to Maxon, and hugged him tightly. For the millionth time I threw up in my mouth. Without hesitation, he hugged her back. Kriss was the safe choice. Was that what Maxon wanted? But now she was turning into Celeste.

Just then, Kriss gave me a sarcastic smile. What was with this girl? I rolled my eyes. It was time for my counter. But before I could say something, Kriss stole the words out of my mouth.

"Maxon, can you pretty please take me on a walk in the gardens?" She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, my dear." He responded. Kriss gave me an evil grin, and skipped up to her room. I tugged my ear, Maxon tugged his. Thank goodness he still had time for me.

Maxon walked out of the room, searching for Kriss. I was just about to leave, but Amberly and Clarkson stopped me.

"Thank you, America, for everything." Queen Amberly held me in a tight embrace. King Clarkson smiled and nodded.

"Please, you fixed this issue yourselves, you just needed a little push." They smiled when I said that, and then walked away. My white kitten heels tapped against the marble floors.

I opened the door to my room and walked in. There was a sudden knock. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Mer, please, I am-" I cut him off.

"Aspen, just stop. You tried to kill me, and the love of my life! Just leave!" I screamed. He inched a step forward as if he was going to kiss me. I slammed the door on his face, literally.

I plopped myself on my bed, and fell asleep.

"_Maxon? Maxon? Where are you?" The palace was in flames. I ran, search. There was a rebel over Maxon, and a red puddle under him. Someone was shaking me, pulling me. I was sweating. _

"_AHHHHHH!" I screamed._

"_Lets go!" It was a rebel. I screamed harder. My hands were burnt._

_**WE'RE COMING **__was plastered all of the walls._

_**WE'RE HERE, **__followed the last phrase_. _The rebel was yanking my hair. Someone pulled me away from them._

"My lady! Are you alright?" My eyes fluttered open. Anne was standing over me. I was so relived. I looked at my hands, which were fine, and then at the four walls that surrounded my room. Everything was fine. But what did my dream mean? Would that happen?

"Yes, just fine, actually. I had a nightmare, nothing else." I replied.

"Oh, well you must get up now or you will be late for breakfast! Rumor has it one of the Elite has left!" Mary cried out.

So was it Celeste, Kriss, or Elise, or even me. My money was on Elise. However, she was now my closest friend in the palace, after that hurtful betrayal given by Kriss.

My maids drew me my bath. They dressed me in a blue A-line strapless gown with an empire waist, and diamond pleated top. It also had a bow on the side. My hair was in two French braids that met in the middle to complete a bun.

I eagerly, yet nervously, raced down to breakfast. Neither Kriss nor Elise was in their chairs. It took me a second to realize that Celeste wasn't in the room. None of the royals were there either. Maxon walked into the room and took his seat. No explanation. Were the girls just late? I thought I was late!

This had to be a joke! Was I the only one left? Did Maxon choose me? What was going on here? Thoughts raced through my mind as the king and queen walked in. I listened closely for other footsteps, other click clacks of high heels. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

All of a sudden Kriss walked in, although, her face was red. Her eyes, bloodshot. _Okay something crazy is going on here. _I thought to myself. I waited for Celeste to walk in. I waited for Elise to walk in. No one.

So it was safety and I left, I suppose.

Kriss and I, me and Kriss.

Maxon was making his choice. I wish he would make it faster.

I heard more footsteps. But where were they coming from?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter six! If you have any ideas please comment! I may or may not be able to work out an Asperica scene. Very, very iffy for me. If you want me to do any cool POVs tell me! Thanks a bunch! Enjoy!**

**America:**

The footsteps must have been a guard or maids. No one came. All of a sudden I heard laughter.

"Hello everyone!" It was Celeste. She was awkwardly happy. We all faked a smile. Kriss rolled her eyes.

"Maxon sugar, you never took me for a walk." _Ugh Kriss just shut up!_ I thought to myself. I quickly tugged my ear. Maxon tugged his before he started talking.

"Uhh…I suppose I simply forgot. My apologies, Lady Kriss. Maybe another time." Maxon's gaze fixed on me. I knew Kriss realized that. Her eyes rolled back. I smirked.

"BEEEEEP!" The rebel alarm sounded. Bullets flew over our heads. Guards were dead on the ground. We ran. Maxon wasn't there. Was my worst nightmare coming true?

A rebel used a lighter and lit a curtain on fire. Crap! The other Elite were running everywhere. None of them was considering Maxon. It had to be the southerners.

"Maxon? Maxon? Where are you?" The palace was in flames. I ran, searching. There was a rebel over Maxon, and a red puddle under him. Someone was shaking me, pulling me. I was sweating.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Let's go!" It was a rebel. I screamed harder. I grabbed onto a table, and dug my feet into the carpet. My hands were burnt.

**WE'RE COMING **was plastered all of the walls.

**WE'RE HERE, **followed the last phrase. The rebel was yanking my hair.

"NOOOOO!" I cried out. I grabbed a glass of orange juice that was on the table and smashed it over the rebel's head. He fell to the ground.

I ran over to the rebel that was cutting Maxon's wrist. I smashed a plate over his head.

"Maxon? Maxon, stay with me, please!" Cut on his stomach was **WE'RE HERE.**I sobbed into his shirt.

"Don't go Maxon, please, I love you!" I cried louder.

"I-I, c-choose-y-you America." I kissed him hard. He wasn't going to die. The palace walls were crumbling around us. I pulled on Maxon's arm. He clutched his stomach. Somehow he managed to get up.

I looked at all of the exists. Blocked, of course. I thought about the safe room. Perfect. I grabbed his hand again and ran as fast as I could.

Maxon kept running. I was surprised. We found our way to the safe room. I opened the door, and closed it once Maxon got in. There were towels and water in a first aid kit. I took them out and wiped Maxon's cuts. I grabbed a band aid. Thank goodness.

"Thank you America, really." I smiled. My heart ached, as if something was still wrong, I was forgetting someone, or something.

"BANG!" A dent was put into the door. Maxon pulled me close, holding me in his arms, protecting me.

"BANG," another dent, "BANG," another, "BANG….BOOM!" The door fell. There stood a shadowy figure.

"Found the love birds, alert the president." It was Aspen. Was he a rebel?

**Maxon:**

"Officer Leger? You're a rebel?" He didn't respond. He just shoved us through the doorway and into the very damaged palace. Were there any survivors?

"Shut up, your _highness_." He said sarcastically. We made our way through the gardens and out into the open field behind the palace. There was a dark, menacing forest.

"You aren't taking us in there, are you?" America asked, frightened.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Of course I am you idiot!" Leger responded.

"Oh I'm sorry was I supposed to be offended by that? Because the only thing I am offended by is your face." America countered.

"Says the girl who looks like there is a pumpkin on top of her head."

"So this is coming from the guy who fell down the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down?" America really was fierce.

"If I threw a stick would you leave?"

"I've had snappier comebacks from a bowl of Rice Crispies!"

There was complete silence until we reached a tree with leaves covering the bottom. Leger removed the leaves, and walked in first.

**America:**

"Run." I whispered in Maxon's ear. He nodded, and ran in the opposite direction of the trees. I followed. We made our way out of the forest when we found out that Aspen was on our tails.

"FASTER!" Maxon yelled.

"Anything for you, your Majesty!" Aspen yelled. He got closer. I found a stick on the ground and chucked it back. It hit Aspen in the head and made him fall to the ground.

We realized we were back in the gardens. We made it. Clean up already commenced. The Royals were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are my mother and my father?" Maxon called. No one answered.

"What about the rest of The Elite?" I asked. No one answered.

I looked over at Maxon. He was crying. I realized I was too. I ran over to him. He held me in a tight embrace. Was everyone gone? What about Mary, Anne, and Lucy? What about Celeste and Kriss? What about King Clarkson and Queen Amberly?

"Is it just us?" I asked. Just then, I heard heels clicking down the hall.

"MOTHER?" It was Kriss.

"Maxon! You're okay! Oh, I thought you had died!" She ran in for a hug. Maxon didn't hug back. He looked dead inside. More clicking began. Maxon's eyes beamed. It was just Celeste, who waved at all of us and walked away immediately. That was strange.

"Maxon? Are you here?" It was Queen Amberly.

"MOTHER!" He ran into her arms. Something wasn't right. Amberly's face was bright red, her eyes were bloodshot, just as Kriss' were this morning. Oh no.

"Maxon, I need to tell you something." She pulled him over to the corner of the room. Maxon's face appeared as Amberly's did.

"Ladies, Maxon will become king faster than we expected, due to, incidents. I am sorry to say, that King Clarkson, is no longer with us. Maxon must choose within the next 3 weeks. I am very sorry." She was choking back tears. She ran up the palace stairs and into her bedroom.

Maxon turned toward me, and I opened my arms wide. He cried into my shoulder. Kriss gave me a jealous look and walked back to her room.

"What am I going to do America?" He asked.

"Follow your heart, and make the right decision. So basically do what you always do." I responded. He smiled at that. He kissed me deeply.

"Thank you America, for being here, for staying, for being mine. I don't know what I would possibly do without you."

"I couldn't live without you Maxon Schreave. I love you too much."

"I love you more." He responded.

"Impossible."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Wow, thanks! I have more than 1000 views! And thank you for your feedback! I would like to give a shout out to G (that is his/her full username). I understand completely. I am only 12 and would like to thank you for helping me realize my mistakes. I really can go off topic! There is no need for apologies unless they are coming from me! Additionally, I made the clean up in the castle go a bit faster. I didn't feel like including that…boring! So here is chapter seven, enjoy!**

**America:**

King Clarkson was dead, Maxon was to be king, and Celeste is not acting like herself. There must have been something in the water here…

We slept in the safe room the night after the big attack. By the next morning, everything was fixed, just as it always was. We were sent to our rooms. I walked up the grand stairs, and into my room. My maids weren't there, please no. Please no.

"Knock, knock." Someone was at my door.

"Come in." Thank goodness! Mary, Anne, and _wait, where is Lucy?_ I asked myself.

"Where is Lucy?" I asked.

"Uh…um…America, please sit." Anne told me. I sat on my bed.

"Since the rebel attack," Mary continued, "they have not found…" Anne said, choking back tears, "Lucy." Mary finished. I began to cry.

"It's ok, Lady America. They do not know for sure if she is dead." I nodded. My maids drew me a bath. Afterwards, they dressed me in a one shoulder pink chiffon gown. It was an empire waist that had a dark floral belt lined with pearls. My hair was done in a donut bun in the back of my head. Beautiful. It didn't make me happy though. Lucy wasn't here, and it made my stomach churn just thinking about what the rebels might do to her.

I made my way down to breakfast. Everything was different. The tension in the room was washing over our heads like the ocean waves crashing onto the sand. The pressure of the deep water went too far over, drowning me. Once I realized Queen Amberly was talking, I came back to the real world.

"Maxon must make an elimination by next week," she announced, "then, within 2 weeks, Maxon must choose his queen, and bride. Thank you, and enjoy breakfast." Amberly sat down. There had to be more than what she was letting on. Nothing about the king? I needed more information. I tugged my ear, and Maxon tugged his.

For once, I didn't want to eat. I was too disgusted by the fact that nothing was being done about the rebels. If I became queen, that is something I would have to change. After breakfast, I ran up to my room. I looked around, noticing fewer and fewer guards. I suppose after the rebel attack, and the situation with Maxon and I, there weren't many guards left. I sat on my bed, and waited for Maxon.

20 minutes went by, then 30, 50, an hour, 2 hours, nothing. I resorted to going down to Maxon's room. I knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Maxon?" Nothing. Now I was worried. I opened the door to his room. The balcony doors were wide open. His stuff was everywhere. There was a note on his bedside table that flapped in the wind. The note was under a cane, oh no.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I see you have found that your beloved prince is gone, yes? Well, that was our plan. Fewer guards means less protection. How stupid royals can be! If you want your prince back, you're going to have to fight, hard._

_Or you can give us the diary, Gregory Illeas' diary. If you do not take action within 24 hours, you can say goodbye to prince Maxon! Good luck! Oh and by the way, your 24 hours start now! _

_Your Dearest Friends Just Next Door,_

_The Rebels._

_P.S._

_We're coming!_

It was 2:30, I had 24 hours.

Would I tell anyone? Could I trust anyone? Should I find him myself? Queen Amberly walked in. Now I didn't have a choice. Tears ran down my face. I handed her the letter. Her hand covered her mouth. Gravity was pushing down hard. It was crushing me. I couldn't breathe. Thoughts were scattering my mind. My vision blurred, my hearing was nothing but little buzzes. The blackness closed in. I fell.

I woke up in the hospital wing. I glanced at my bedside table. There stood a digital clock. _9:30 PM._ My time was limited. I took out the IV that was in my arm. I managed to get out of bed. I ran into the grand foyer and up the stair case. When I got into my room I put on jeans and a warm, black sweater. It was go time.

I grabbed the cane on my desk and the diary. I threw both in a backpack that slung over both shoulders. I ran out the door. I'm coming Maxon.

"America?" It was Kriss. I didn't respond.

"Queen Amberly, America is going somewhere!" What a tattle tale. I ran faster. I checked the clock on the wall. _10:00 PM._ I ran through the gardens and into the open field. I approached the forest. I collected all of my strength and bravery and ran in.

I tried to remember where Aspen had taken us. It was hard, but I finally found a pile of leaves sitting on top of a tree. I removed the leaves, revealing a staircase. I put one foot on one stair, followed by the other on the next. I couldn't have been more terrified. The staircase brought me down to a room with a series of cells. At the end of the room was a door. I suspected this was where they kept their captives, and beyond that door was where the rebels lived.

I walked slowly until I saw a person with short blonde hair curled up in a ball.

"Maxon?" I called out.

His blue eyes peaked out of his arms.

"America?" I smiled. It was Maxon. I had finally found him. I ran up to the metal bars. Maxon quickly got up. All of a sudden I heard someone at the door. My head switched towards the door.

"We were expecting you, America." It was a young boy. He was older than me, but younger than 25.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted.

"Did you bring the diary?" He asked.

"And? That matters why?"

"We only want to resurrect America! Not you, the country. And we need everything we can get. That everything is in the diary. We need it. And you need your prince. Deal?"

"Let's say that I didn't want to give you the diary. Let's say I never gave you the diary. What would you do then?" I asked.

"We would kill your prince. It's the easiest way to take over! No prince, no royal line!" He responded.

"There is already a royal line." I countered.

"What?"

"Queen Amberly is on the throne, you realize that, right? When America still existed, England had one queen, and no king." I said. The rebel looked confused. He looked defeated.

"Then I will kill you both." He responded. Before he could take out his gun, I took out the cane. Before I knew it, the rebel was sprawled out on the floor. I took the cell keys from his belt and unlocked the door that led to Maxon.

He smiled, and kissed me quickly.

"Run, fast." I did just that. We ran up the stairs, hand in hand. We didn't look behind us. We heard shouting, screams, and other footsteps. I turned around, making sure my hand didn't leave Maxon's. No one was there. What was going on?

We approached the open field. The palace was in view. We saw the gardens. I turned around once more. Still, no one was behind us.

I made sure my backpack was still on, which it was. Why weren't they coming? Were they already at the palace? They couldn't be. As we came across the gardens of the palace the sun came up. I put my head on Maxon's shoulder. Did we win that easily? They wouldn't give up that fast.

"Maxon, how did we lose them? Did we lose them?" I asked.

"Good question. I have no idea. It's like they got lazy or something. Rebels don't get lazy that often." He responded. I still didn't get it. Maxon was right. When the rebels want something, they try pretty hard to get it.

As we walked into the palace, it was clear that something had happened here.

_THE KING IS DEAD! LONG LIVE THE REPUBLIC!_ That phrase was written in red white and blue on almost every wall. The queen was crying in the corner of the foyer. Maxon ran over to her with open arms.

"Th-the rebels, the-they t-t-took your fathers' coffin, and killed Lady Celeste. We found her dead in the gardens."

"Lady America, they," she cried harder, "took your younger sister. I am so sorry! This is my fault!"

Hot tears fell to the floor, from all of us. Did Celeste know something was going to happen to her? Is that why she was playing sweet and kind? And what was going to happen to May. The rebels will pay for this!

Something had to be done.

The rebels were ruining everything.

Now I was going to ruin their everything.

They were going down.

America was coming out, and this red head is going to fight, hard, just like a fire. I will devour their oxygen, their life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there! Sorry I haven't been keeping up my Maxon POVs lately. Oh well! THE ONE COMES OUT IN ONE DAY! AHHHH! Don't worry I won't stop writing after The One. If Maxon and America do not get married, I will be writing until way after The One, trust me! Here is Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**America:**

I felt horrible. May could be dead right now, and it's my fault!

"Wait, why did I pass out?" I asked Queen Amberly. I felt like an idiot for passing out!

"Well, the paper was poisoned by the rebels. When you inhaled it, you passed out," she answered. I was completely surprised. How was that possible?

"What are we going to do about May though?" I wondered.

"We will search everywhere. Don't worry my love," Maxon announced. A hot tear dripped down my cheek, and splattered on the floor. Maxon held me in a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry Lady America. We will look in every province, no matter what." Queen Amberly was trying to be reassuring, but I was still upset.

"You should get some rest. I will walk you up to your room," Maxon said tenderly. We walked me up the grand staircase, and made our way towards my room.

"America, I-I am so sorry." Maxon stared into my eyes.

"It's not your fault." I responded.

"I know, it's just, you don't deserve this," Maxon said. He kissed my forehead. I smiled under his lips. I opened the door to my room.

"I love you America Singer."

"I love you Maxon Schreave." Maxon kissed me lovingly. I didn't want him to leave.

"Maxon, do you have to leave?" I asked.

"I can stay for a little while." I smiled at that. We walked over to the balcony, and sat in the white deck chair together.

I needed Maxon now, more than ever. My sister was missing, Lucy was gone, and rebels were itching to kill all of us. I closed my eyes, and took my surroundings in. They say that the best things in life can come out of the worst situations. I guess that was Maxon. But did it have to be this bad?

"Maxon, will anything ever be the same? Will anything be normal again?" I asked.

"I don't know. Has anything in the palace ever been normal?" He asked jokingly. I laughed at his remark. I stared into his blue eyes, I got lost in them so easily. He kissed me, and we watched the sunset over the Angels sky. I fell asleep in his arms.

"America, America wake up," My eyes fluttered open. I glared up at Maxon and smiled, "it's morning." We were still on the balcony in the same chair, only this time we were watching the sunrise on the Angels sky.

"Miss we have great news!" Mary burst through the door. She startled me.

"Oh, we are so sorry your Majesty!" Anne pleaded.

"Non sense! What is the news?" Maxon asked.

"Lucy has been found alive!" Mary cried out. I smiled. I got out of the chair, and hugged my maids. I was so excited.

"I will be going." Maxon said. I waved him off, and tugged my ear. He tugged his.

My maids drew me a bath. They then put me in a strapless gown that was a light blue with little accents of gold. It had an empire waist. Confident, I walked down the same staircase that I had every day and made my way towards the dining hall.

"Good morning, your Highness." I curtsied towards the queen and walked over to my seat. I gave a sarcastic smile at Kriss. She did the same to me.

Maxon came in, rather in a rush, and sat in the seat next to mine. I suppose now that it's just Kriss and I, the seating arrangements are optional. Kriss rolled her eyes. I smiled. Point America, again! Man, this place has changed me.

"Ladies, as you know, Christmas is a mere two months away. And although only one of you will be here for Christmas," my body cringed at that thought, "I think we can still have a little fun." Queen Amberly said quite happily.

She slid two presents down the table. Mine was larger than Kriss'. I wonder if she did that on purpose. I carefully opened the box, and picked up a silver tiara encrusted with hundreds of diamonds. Kriss was given a simple diamond necklace. Something told me that there was another surprise coming later.

"Thank, your Majesty." I said sympathetically. Kriss looked jealous. She nodded at my remark.

"I as well am very pleased to be given this gorgeous piece of art. Thank you your Majesty." Kriss was so full of it. I walked up to my room after breakfast.

There was a knock at my door. I had remembered I tugged my ear.

"Come in!" I said.

"Mer, we need to talk." No! Not Aspen. I thought he was fired from the palace!

"Aspen, I loved you. A part of me will always think that. You were my first love. I thought you would be my only love, until I came here. I love Maxon, and now a part of me really wants to let go of you, and that part of me has taken over. I love Maxon." I looked past Aspen, and I saw Maxon. He was holding flowers and a small black box.

I rushed pass Aspen. Maxon was running. I caught up to him, and grabbed his wrist.

"You never did love me, did you? And that guard, he was your ex, wasn't he? How could you do this America? How?" Maxon was crying. He fell onto a bench that was in the hall.

"Did you hear the last part of my sentence, Maxon? About how much I love you? And yes, he is my ex, and always will be my ex, because I love you more than anything in the entire world Maxon Schreave. I only want to love you. I would die without you. You aren't a part of my world, Maxon Schreave, you are my world." He took his face out of his hands, his eyes met mine. I felt that instant sensation that told me he was the one.

As soon as I said that Maxon rushed over to me and kissed me tenderly. I played with his perfect hair, making it messy.

"I need to ask you something, America." He pulled back from the kiss, but kept me in our tight embrace.

"Anything." I was about to pull him back for another kiss but he knelt down, and took a black box out of his pocket.

"America Singer, you were my first kiss, my first girlfriend, my first love, and I want you to be my last. When I am around you my heart skips a beat. When I am around you, my world is perfect. When I am around you, it's just you and me. I want it to stay that way, forever. You are the one. So, America Singer," he opened the black box, "will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" He slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me lovingly. I had made the right choice. I had to chose, Maxon, or Aspen. My choice was Maxon, and that was that.

**Yoo Hoo! Big Summer Blow Out! –For all my Frozen Fans! Do not fear, this is not the end. I will be writing about the wedding, and then a squeal. I also have some extra tricks up my sleeve. **_**Don't we still have to find May?**_** Yes that we do. So don't worry, I will upload a new chapter soon! P.S. How would you feel about some Daphne drama? I think that is a must. Do you agree? Let me know what you think in the comment section below! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Herro people! NJASK IS OVER! This means less homework, which means more updates! Btws, I apologize for my silly mistake. I wrote that chapter a day before the One came out so yea. Also, why the heck did chapter 6 replicate? Ugh. Whatever! So the One is out, what did you think? I thought it was too short, but amazing! Although, the end was a little iffy. Not a good place to end. I need more Maxerica. Oh well! Here is chapter 9, lots of drama! Enjoy!**

**America:**

Within a day, Kriss was gone. I wasn't moved into the princess' suite yet, but I would soon.

At least three days after Kriss had left, the palace was full of royal families to celebrate our engagement. I couldn't enjoy any of the party though. I stomach hurt thinking about where May was.

"Are you enjoying the party, America?" Maxon put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded, but he saw right threw my disguise.

"I miss May. I just wish she could be here." I said. I felt my tears coming. I bit my lip, holding them in.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! We have amazing news!" A guard ran into the party, shocking the entire room.

"What is it?" Maxon questioned. The guard gestured towards the door. My mouth dropped. A ran towards the entrance.

"MAY!" I shouted. I held her in a tight embrace. I mouthed a thank you towards the guards surrounding us. May hugged me tightly. I kissed her forehead.

"I missed you America, more than the world!" May exclaimed.

"I missed you too!" At this point, I was balling my eyes out. I was so happy May was back, but I realized all the danger, and the fact that she would have to leave, and I would have to stay. I would be stuck in the beautiful cage known as the palace.

"You need to go home, go to mom, and dad." I told her.

"But I want to stay, please America!"

"They need to see you. Now please, go." All she could do was nod. That was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Even in one of my happiest moments, I had to be sad. Just as soon as my little sister came, she was gone. In maybe 10 minutes.

I was staring at the door. I realized I was alone in the ballroom. All of the royal families had been sent up into their rooms.

"America?" I turned around. It was Maxon, thank goodness.

All I could do was run to him. I began to sob into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. He lifted his head up.

"You know I have no idea how to handle crying women!" He said jokingly. I laughed. Maxon was my little gleam of hope in the worst situation.

"Well I think you just cheered one up!" I said smiling.

"Good. Dinner is at five, and all of the royal families will be leaving on Saturday morning, although, we will already be on our honeymoon." He kissed me on the lips. I could stay there forever.

"I have to go though. I will see you at dinner." Of course, I couldn't. He kissed my forehead, and walked away.

I sat at one of the tables in the ballroom. I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"Excuse moi, are you, Lady Amar-eca?" A young blonde girl was now in front of me. She looked about my age. Her English was unsteady. And by the way she said moi, I could tell she was French.

"Yes. And you must be…the Princess of France." She nodded. She had a devilish look in her eye. All of a sudden, her hand came across my cheek, slapping me hard.

"Maxon was mine!" She yelled. Well things just escalated quickly. She began to sob.

"Excuse moi! I do believe I am his fiancé! You are…?" I said quite furiously. I got up and stepped on her foot. Before I knew it, I was pulled back, and punched in the face.

"Princess Daphne, the one who should have won Prince Maxon's heart!" She stormed off, and bumped into no other but Maxon.

"Daphne! Why would you do this?" Maxon asked her.

"You two are on a first name basis?" I asked.

"She liked me, I never liked her!" Maxon exclaimed.

"You know that is a lie Maxon!" Daphne shouted.

"I want you out now. I can't believe you, Daphne! I thought we decided to be friends all those years ago!" Maxon shouted.

"Please Maxon, don't do this!" Daphne cried. Maxon pointed towards the door, and she was gone within the next hour. I had the pleasure of eating my dinner in the infirmary.

**Maxon:**

I couldn't believe Daphne. She hurt my America. She crossed the line. I knew she wanted me, but I didn't know she wanted me that bad.

I walked down to the infirmary to see America.

"Hello my dear. How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better, but I would feel even better if I knew that nothing has happened between you and Daphne." She responded.

"Our parents met over the summer before the Selection. We hung out. She liked me, and I didn't like her. Now I know I like you." I said. I leaned in for a kiss and America willingly gave in.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Maxon." She responded. I smiled down at her. I felt horrible for letting this happen to her.

"I will see you later, my America." I kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. I would need to clear some things up with the French leaders.

**America:**

By the next morning I was out of the infirmary. They allowed me to stay in my room the following day,. I had lied and told the doctors I was still a bit sore.

I stayed by my piano and violin all day. I couldn't wait until Friday. I would be married to Maxon, and become the Queen of Illea. The second part was what scared me.

Around two o'clock, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" Maxon swung the door open, ran over to me and picked me up like they did in the old American movies.

"I just found out where we are going for our honeymoon!" He said excitedly.

"Where? Tell me!" I sounded like a little kid.

"You will find out when we get there on Saturday!" He kissed me passionately after finishing his sentence and held me in a deep embrace. We walked out onto my balcony.

Hours past, and I fell asleep in his arms.

"America, wake up." Maxon shook me. I felt I was only asleep for 15 minutes. "I have to go. More royal families are here. You can go back to sleep if you like." I nodded. He got up and carried me to my bed. He pulled the covers over me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sleep well America." He said. Then he was gone.


End file.
